Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of information technology, display devices have become important as connection mediums between users and information. In line with this, uses of display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting display devices are increasing.
Among such display devices, an organic light emitting display device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light components by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device includes pixels connected to data lines and scan lines. Each of the pixels commonly includes an OLED and a driving transistor for controlling an amount of current that flows to the OLED. The driving transistor controls an amount of current that flows from a first driving power source to a second driving power source via the OLED in response to a data signal. At this time, the OLED generates light with predetermined brightness in response to an amount of current from the driving transistor.
Recently, a method of driving organic light emitting display devices at both a high frequency and a low frequency has been developed. When the organic light emitting display device is driven at the low frequency (for example, less than 60 Hz), power consumption may be minimized. When the organic light emitting display device is driven at the high frequency (for example, no less than 60 Hz), a moving picture may be clearly displayed.
However, when the organic light emitting display device is driven at the low frequency, a one frame period is set to be large so that a difference in brightness between frames is recognized and that a flicker phenomenon may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.